


Stay With Me, Don't Let Me Go

by Sinderella (Rainia_Nytewolf1)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, brief discussion of actual events, may be distressing for some readers, mention of suicide by hanging, nothing graphic due to nature of crime, you can skim over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainia_Nytewolf1/pseuds/Sinderella
Summary: Chris has a nightmare and Eddie comforts him.Please heed the notes and tags. Title from Breaking Benjamin, "Ashes to Eden". Formerly titled Nightmares and Comfort
Relationships: Chris Benoit/Eddie Guerrero
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I truly debated on if I should even post this one. The nightmare Chris has is about the murder-suicides that actually occured. Nothing absurdly graphic, out of respect for the nature of the crime but there is a brief mention of the method Chris chose to kill himself. You can skim over it, it's pretty brief but I still wanted to make people aware.
> 
> Some content might be distressing to some readers. I won't be offended if you can't read it.

Chris sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air as though he'd just sprinted a mile. "What the fuck," he said to himself, careful to keep his voice down so as to avoid waking his spouse. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he clicked on the bedside lamp with a horrified shudder.

_What kind of fucked up dream is that anyway!?_ He asked himself, bile rising in his throat at the memory of it. Nancy dead, Daniel dead and both by his hands. While the romantic feelings between he and his ex-wife had long ago disappeared, he never once wanted her or Daniel dead. 

" _Qué paso, cariño_?"

The sudden sound of Eddie's voice startled him and he jumped even as he turned. He met sleepy, chocolate brown eyes and forced a smile. " _Je suis désolé, cheri_. I didn't mean to wake you."

The other man simply stretched languidly, drawing Chris's appreciative gaze. "It's fine," he dismissed as he noted his lover's distress, sitting all the way up, letting the blankets fall to his waist. "That dream again?"

Chris shivered even as he nodded. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. Turning to his lover, he buried his face in Eddie's welcoming embrace. "Every fucking year I have the same damn dream," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around the Latino's waist and clutching him for dear life. 

"Shh, _mi amor mas querido_ , it's ok," Eddie soothed, running a hand up and down Chris's broad back. Feeling the tension beginning to leave the other man, he pressed a kiss into the Canadian's hair. "You and I both know you'd never hurt them."

Chris swallowed audibly, burying his face in Eddie's shoulder. "Of course not," he agreed even as he tried his damnedest not to sob like a child. The dreams were always so... _real_. Watching himself do those unspeakable acts to Nancy and Daniel was so horrifying he couldn't even comprehend it. Even now, the last minutes of his dream haunted him. He could almost feel the wire of the lat pulldown machine around his throat tightening abruptly as he'd let go of the bar. "God, Eddie," he choked out, wrapping his arms around the Latino.

"It's ok, baby, I've got you," Eddie soothed, kissing Chris's greying temple. "It was just a dream, _querido_. We're all alive and well and tonight we get to watch the boys win their first tag titles."

After several long minutes, Chris finally lifted his head with a nod. "I'm so proud of them," he murmured, smiling at the thought of his sons. His thoughts soon took a very different direction as he looked Eddie over. They may not be as young as they once were anymore but looking at his now husband had always been a treat.

Smirking a little, Eddie caught his eye and gave a little shoulder wiggle just to watch the other man smile. "Can't get enough of old Latino heat, huh _ese_?"

Unable to hold back a laugh, Chris shook his head. "Never could get enough of you," he agreed, leaning in and drawing the other man into a kiss. "But if you're too tired..."

The Latino's smirk turned into a grin now as he shoved the sheets down and pulled Chris over top of him. "Come here, _mi amo_."

Later, they lay together in a sweaty and satiated pile of limbs. Chris sighed contentedly, nuzzling Eddie's chest gently. "We need to get some more sleep," Eddie told him drowsily. "The boys won't forgive us if we miss tonight."

Chris, already half asleep, nodded slowly. "Yeah," he agreed, thinking fondly to the excited phone call they'd received from David and Daniel earlier that day. "Oh hey, I almost forgot."

" _Que_?"

"You know Daniel's wearing a pair of your old tights tonight?"

Eddie snorted in disbelief. "Think you're a little confused there, _papi_. Aren't they wearing your old gear?"

Chris yawned widely, his jaw popping loud enough to make his husband wince. "David is, yeah. Daniel found yours from - God, I wanna say, SummerSlam '05? - thought they were cool." He yawned again as he made himself comfortable, throwing an arm around Eddie's middle and pulling him closer. 

"He's really wearing mine?" 

Benoit forced himself to wake up enough to really look at the other man. Eddie looked genuinely stunned, like he couldn't actually believe it. "I told him I didn't think you'd care," he explained with a shrug. "Do you?"

" _Dios_ , no. Just a little surprised is all," Eddie hastened to reassure him. Shaul had styled some of her gear after his but in the end it was mainly what she liked and wanted. Though he loved his three girls deeply, he'd always wanted a son to pass on his name and legacy. "It's... nice, you know?" He finally settled on saying. "I never had a son to pass that stuff onto, so it's a nice feeling, yeah?"

Propping himself up so he could look down at Eddie, Chris smiled a little. "Technically, he and David are your sons too," he reminded, lifting his other hand to wiggle his ring finger pointedly. "And with saying that, we actually have four daughters, between us."

Not having even really thought of it like that, Eddie smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess they are," he replied, a wondering note in his tone. Catching the last of the Canadian's words, he groaned playfully. " _Dios_. Well, at least they're all grown and we don't have to worry about all that female stuff."

Chris laughed again even as he nodded in agreement. " _Je t'aime_ ," he whispered, cupping Eddie's cheek in one hand as he leaned down to brush their lips together.

" _Te quiero también,_ " he replied, returning the kiss and watching Chris settle back down. Cuddling into each other's embrace, the two drifted back to sleep.


	2. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little excerpt with the Benoit boys winning the tag gold. For orbitven, who asked for it 😉. Hope you like it

_1... 2... 3!_

The bell clangs over the roar of the crowd and David sits up as his brother slides back into the ring. Daniel is laughing and crying, grabbing him around the neck in a hug as the ref presents them with their tag belts. _Holy shit, we did it_! He can hear Daniel yelling in his ear.

His eyes pan over the crowd, spotting Nancy and her sister cheering and crying. Eddie is beside them, smiling from ear to ear and their dad. Wait, where the hell was their dad? Then the sound of his old entrance theme hits and the crowd goes ballistic. He makes his way to the ring with a huge smile, climbing in with them and joining the ref in raising their hands. He grabs them both in a hug and they can just hear him over the crowd, "I'm so damn proud of you."

David will later swear he didn't start crying.

**Author's Note:**

> David Benoit said in an interview that he and his brother dreamed of being tag champs someday. The reference to them becoming such was my way of letting that dream happen, even if it's only in fiction. Eddie's tights from SummerSlam '05 are my favorite even if that story line was terrible.
> 
> He's (David) also stated that if he were to wrestle seriously, he wants to use Chris's gear, entrance theme and even would chose to wrestle as Chris Benoit. Hence the reason for Eddie saying the boys were wearing Chris's old gear.
> 
> Eddie's daughter Shaul doesn't wrestle anymore and I never actually saw her gear, so that's made up.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under rainianytewolf1


End file.
